The degree to which contemporary youth maintain or reject the values of their parents has become a matter of considerable controversy. There is a decided paucity of empirical research examining the extent and dimensions of parental and filial value similarity or difference. Much of the literature is speculative, contradictory or based on small, non-representative samples. This proposed study will explore the values of a wide cross-section of metropolitan parents and youth. We will then analyze actual and perceived intergenerational continuity or discontinuity along a broad spectrum of values ranging from general orientations to specific attitudes. Given empirical indices of value continuity-discontinuity, we shall then explore psycho-social and structural determinants of value continuity. The psycho-social factors will include parental socialization practices and styles, identification--with parents--and dimensions of personality and moral development. Structural factors stand at two levels of articulation: 1) macro-social factors of structural placement include social class, religion, ethnicity, and residence; 2) micro-social include parental occupational roles, family history and filial peer groups. Another structural factor we will consider is historical context as it impinges on cohort memberships, either directly or as mediated through psycho-social aspects of the family structure. Given accurate indices of value continuity-discontinuity, we shall attempt to develop a block-recursive model of intergenerational value transmission, with historical context as an exogenous variable set mediated through psycho-social and structural sets. This model should enable predictions and computer simulations. We will also employ statistical techniques to differentiate age from cohort effects.